The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods relating to corrugated materials, containers and packaging.
Patents illustrative of the background of the invention include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,527; 5,094,359; 5,263,339; 5,284,294; 5,582,343; 6,164,526; 6,736,309; 6,837,420; and 7,841,512.
It is believed that a need exists for improvement in apparatus and methods relating to corrugated materials, containers and packaging. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects and features of the present invention.